Cody's girls
by TitanWolf
Summary: Cody reflects on the girls of TDI and the bad things that happened.
1. Leshawna

Cody's girls

**Disclaimer i ow nothing**

Chapter 1 Leshawna

Cody would tell you, if any girls at TDI made a good impression, it would have been Leshawna. The large girl had been the only one to have shown any real interest to be his friend.

"hey Cody, wanna go swimming?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's cool" he said, after changing into his trunks he met her on the dock, she stared at him as he approached, wearing a t-shirt.

"What's with the shirt?" she asked, he looked at her nervously.

"I… uh…. burn easy" he said, unsure of himself.

"I have sunscreen, here let me get your back" Leshawna said, walking over to him. Cody stepped away from her quickly.

"No, it's fine, I like swimming in a shirt!" he exclaimed, she rolled her eyes and dived toward Cody, trying to take his shirt off as he struggled.

"Hey!, cut it out!" he shouted and tried to escape her grasp.

"Stop being a big baby, take… off… the… shirt!" She said as his shirt came over his head, her smile of triumph faded away. Cody desperately tried to cover multiple scars all over his body, they crisscrossed all over his chest, around to his back, and one down under his trunks.

"Oh my god, Cody I'm-" he interrupted her.

"Are you happy, now you know!" he shouted and grabbed his shirt and ran off to the cabin. She watched him go, a deep sense of regret filled her.

Some impression huh?

End Chapter 1

_How was that?_

**Read and Review**


	2. Scarred Past

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Cody loved his big brother, Shawn could do no wrong in Cody's eyes. One day when he was 7 there dad brought home a 55 Plymouth Ford Fury for Shawn as an early birthday present. Cody didn't like the car, he had watched Christine earlier that day.

"Shawn! Don't get in the car, it'll turn you evil!" Cody shouted, close to crying.

"Don't worry little buddy, it won't. come on lets go get some ice cream" Shawn said. As they were driving back Shawn noticed they were low on gas. Stopping at the station Shawn gave Cody the money to pay while he pumped the gas. Standing in line Cody looked out the window to see his brother climb back in the car to wait.

Over on the hill a large truck wasn't parked and the driver was unloading it, the truck started rolling down the hill picking up speed. As the driver ran behind it, hopelessly trying to stop it, Cody came out and stood looking past his brother.

"Cody, what's wrong? Lets go" Shawn said, the truck plowed into the pumps at well over 60, it hit Shawn's car, causing it to explode before coming to a stop. The metal and glass flew everywhere, Cody caught the brunt of it. It tore through his chest and his lower abdomen and came out his back. As he hit the ground and blacked out he saw his brother, still alive, burning alive with no way to escape. Cody remembered his brother's screams.

"Cody!" he yelled. They were not screams for himself as he died, but for Cody as he lay bleeding. He awoke in a hospital bed, his parent were right beside him talking softly.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't bought that car, Shawn would be alive and Cody wouldn't be like this" his father said as he sobbed into his hands.

Cody loved his brother. He had the scars to prove it.

End Chapter 1

_and that's how he got the scars_

**Read and Review**


	3. Crouching Tiger, Talking Sadie

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

_hey, some chapters are going to be funny._

Cody walked around camp, thinking about what had happened with Leshawna. He didn't blame her, it would have come out sooner or later. He was surprised that she had kept it a secret, when he'd asked she said it wasn't anybody else's business. He had thanked her and she had hugged him tight, then kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem short stuff" she said putting him down. Soon after that Chris told them their next challenge would be to tell a dark secret about a friend out loud. Several campers came out and said things about people. It came down to be Killer Bass ahead by two, Cody told about his friend Jake's third nipple.

"Okay Leshawna, I'll give you two point if you tell the darkest secret you know" Chris said, narrowing his eyes in that sneaky way he does. Cody gulped loudly, his heart started racing.

"Uh… I… can't it goes against everything I stand for" she said dropping her eyes. In short the Gopher's lost and everybody(excluding Cody) voted the plus sized girl off.

Several days after that, they had another challenge. Chris paired each member of the teams with a member from the other team. Cody ended up paired with Sadie, which by him was okay because he liked Sadie because she was always positive. The second part of the challenge consisted of talking to your partner all day and telling what you found out. The more detailed, the better your score. He had several hour to look forward to-

"I like pink, do you like pink. Katie's my BFFFL, we do everything together. Do you have a BFFFL?".

"Uh".

"I also like making ice cream with Katie then selling it to raise money for charity. Also I'm single because Katie gets all the attention because of her slim figure and her boobs, what do you like Cody?" she asked.

"uh… well I like-" she cut him off.

"Jeeze you are such a blabbermouth, I can't get a word in edgewise. That's it I'm going for a swim!" she huffed before walking off. He sighed.

"I like to love you" he said quietly.

End chapter 3

_next time - Cody thinks about how he came to love Sadie_

**Read and Review A LOT!!.**


	4. A Shower and Letter

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Cody sat on the dock of shame, his head resting on his hands. His thoughts were elsewhere, on a certain plump pink clad elsewhere.

"Sadie" he muttered dreamily to himself. It was true Cody liked Sadie. He remembered it like it were yesterday, well it was this morning but that's beside the point.

_Flashback_

_He'd once again tried to woo Gwen and once again he failed and gained a slap upside his head for his trouble, knocking him backwards over a log and into a large mud puddle._

_"Ew not good" he said to himself as he stood and admired the coats of mud covering him completely. He picked himself up and walked back to camp and a long hot shower. His clothes were strewn across the floor and steam was filling the room, as Cody scrubbed his head and sang to himself._

_"I don't care how you do it just stay!" he sang._

_"Stay come on!" a voice sang. "Want me to get your back?"_

_"Yeah sure" he replied, before he opened his eyes and looked at his two hands, and felt someone scrubbing his back. His first thought was._

_'I'm not that limber' followed by 'I don't have 3 hands'. he looked over his shoulder to see a naked Sadie scrubbing his back, smiling as she did. Cody fought for the words to say without screaming._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Scrubbing your back like you said to"._

_"No I meant why are you in the shower with me" Cody said._

_"Oh well I saw what happened and thought you could use a pick-me-up" Sadie replied and started scrubbing lower and lower until Cody shrieked and jumped out of the shower and ran for the cabin. He ran quickly past some of the other campers and ran inside the cabin and shut the door._

_"Few safe at last" he said and turned around to see the female members of his team, shocked looks on their faces._

_"Wow" they all said, their eyes looking down south. Cody quickly ran out the door and over to the guys side of the cabin and got dressed._

_"Glad that's over" he said, a knock at the door caught his attention. He walked over and opened the door to see Sadie, holding his clothes, that were so clean they were sparkling._

_"Here Cody I washed and pressed your clothes for you" she said, handing them over to him._

_"Thanks, you didn't have to"._

_"I wanted to, to show I care" she said and kissed him on the cheek and ran off to be with Katie._

Present

Cody sat on the dock for several minutes and finally stood up and walked to the cabin. He got a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. His mind on the way he wanted the words to come out.

Sadie walked up to the door to the cabin and saw a note taped to it with her name on it. It read.

_Dear Sadie, I want to get my feeling out. The way I feel for you burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns. My arms long to hold you in them and never let go, to caress you and pull you close to kiss you._

_I dream of you and cry in the morning because I never wanted to wake up. I hope that you'll read this and feel the same about me and love me as I love you._

_Love always_

-

The letter was ripped from her hand by Katie.

"What's this a love letter?" she asked and scanned over it, her smile faded and she began ripping it up into tiny pieces.

"Why'd you do that!" Sadie exclaimed, as Katie tossed the pieces in the trash can in the cabin.

"It was all a joke, I don't wanna see you hurt" Katie replied. Sadie watched her thin friend climb in her bunk and go to sleep. She turned in also, if she'd have looked in the trash can she would have seen.

_Love always Cody Walker._

End chapter 4

_if you can guess the song they were singing you can pick the next girl._

End chapter 4

**Read and Review**


End file.
